


give it up and get down

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: 69, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, blowjob, bottom!Louis, sort of hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry try to break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it up and get down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [give it up and get down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105281) by [marcelowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa)



> i didn't completely read through it yet, sorry. this is based off of the britney spears song "inside out" so i mean if you want to listen to it while reading, go for it!

“Hey, Lou, what’s up?” Zayn asks when he answers the phone.

“I’m giving Harry his stuff back today,” Louis says proudly. “He’s coming over to take it.”

“So you two are really breaking up? You’ve been dating for over two years though. What happened?” Zayn says, sighing on the other end of the line.

“We just thought it’d be best to see other people now. We’ve been together for too long and it’s just time for us to explore without each other,” Louis shrugs. “It was mutual.”

“If you say so,” Zayn says uneasily. 

“It’ll be fine. I put all his stuff in a box and I’m ready to move on,” Louis says, fixing his hair in the mirror. He puts it into a messy fringe; Harry’s favorite. “I’ll call you later, love you.”

“Bye, Lou. Good luck, love you too,” Zayn says and Louis ends the conversation. Louis sprays some light cologne on his chest, the one that always drove Harry crazy and caused him to nuzzle at his neck, sucking bruises all over it. He shivers a little bit at the thought because the two of them really did have some great times and the sex was, well, mind blowing. Louis isn’t sure if anyone could live up to his standards now, but, hey, he can live. If not, they sell toys for that, right? Or maybe he can ask Harry to make one of those clone a willy things, so he can basically still have his cock, just not him as a person. Louis tries not to dwell on it too long.

His phone buzzes and he sees it’s Harry.

 _be there in a few x_

Louis sighs deeply, deciding to make his bed for once. Harry always scolded him for not doing it more often, but Louis made the argument he’d be sleeping in it just a few hours later, so. Harry never argued with Louis about much, it was never worth the effort. 

The doorbell rings shortly after and Louis bounces down the stairs to open the door. When he sees Harry standing their, his hair pulled back by a scarf, his shirt only buttoned half way, his lips twisted into a small smile, Louis feels a little twist of his gut. 

“Hey,” he says, trying to keep his voice light. 

“Hey,” Harry says back. 

“I have your stuff,” Louis says. “Come in.”

Harry follows him into the flat and Louis sways his hips a bit more than necessary. He bends down slowly, picking up the large box of stuff that belongs to Harry. They practically lived together with how often Harry was at his place, and Louis decided to keep a few of Harry’s things, like his stained gray jumper and one of headbands, even kept his shampoo in the shower, just because. 

“Thanks,” Harry says, taking the box from him. They look at each other for a moment and Louis coughs awkwardly.

“So, any plans for the night, then?”

“Nah, planned to stay in and watch a movie or something. Maybe work on my lit paper,” Harry shrugs.

“Okay. You should get going then,” Louis says, bouncing on his heels. 

“Yeah, guess so. I’ll, uh, see you around then?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Louis nods.

“Alright. Goodbye, Louis,” Harry says, making absolutely no move to leave.

“Bye,” Louis says quietly. Harry watches him, biting his lip and giving him a once over. He drops the box on the floor and pins Louis to the wall suddenly, leaning down to capture Louis’ lips. Louis squawks in protest and surprise, putting his hands on Harry’s chest. 

“Harry,” Louis mumbles against his lips. 

“C’mon,” Harry murmurs, kissing down his throat. “You want this just as bad as I do.”

“Once, just to get you out of my system,” Louis says, trying to be firm with him but he knows he’s failing. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, his cock fattening with interest. His voice is a bit strained, which is stupid, because Harry and him have fucked far too many times to count. But the air seems thick now, the atmosphere heavy around them. “Wanna be in charge, though.”

“Yeah?” Harry gives him a bemused smile. “Show me, then.”

“You’re absolutely intolerable, you know,” Louis says, grabbing his wrist and bringing him to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed harshly and straddling him. “I’m going to make you wish you never said that.”

“You don’t scare me,” Harry smirks. “Do your worst, Tomlinson.”

Louis growls at him, leaning down and kissing him hard, teeth clinking ineloquently. He pins Harry’s hands down by his head, biting his lip between his teeth. 

“After this, I never want to see you again,” Louis spits into Harry’s ear. “One last fuck.”

“Deal,” Harry replies, his eyes dark. Louis doesn’t mean it, he never has, but he likes to have the upper hand. If it gets Harry’s cock in his ass, he’ll do what it takes. 

“I hate you,” Louis huffs, biting down on Harry’s neck, nearly breaking the skin, but Harry simply hums.

“Gonna have to try harder, babe,” Harry retorts. 

“You just wait, Styles,” Louis says, working the buttons on his shirt and pushing the fabric on either side of his torso, exposing his chest and stomach tattoos. Louis notices with a tug on his heart that most of the tattoos Harry has are for Louis, and the same with Louis’ tattoos. He’s an idiot, honestly, for ever thinking this would last forever. He had to move on sometime. He’ll just have to make up stories about all of his tattoos that don’t include Harry.

Louis sits up on his knees, pulling off his shirt and wills himself not to look at his own tattoos. He glances down at Harry and gives his right nipple a quick pinch. Harry groans low and looks up at Louis with dark eyes.

“Know how much you love it, love your nipples being played with,” Louis murmurs, running the pad of his thumb over the hardening nub. “Know that turns you on. Know how sensitive they are.”

“I know how much you love it when I eat you out and tease your hole,” Harry says, flipping them over before Louis gets the chance to retaliate. Louis wants to protest but Harry kisses him hard before he gets the chance. “Know how fucking loud you can be, know how much you love to talk.”

Harry yanks Louis’ pants off and spreads his legs wide, running a dry finger against his hole. Louis gasps, biting his lip. He’s always been hypersensitive when it came to that intimate spot of his. Harry presses against the fluttering muscle lightly, just to get a reaction out of Louis. 

“Always were such a fucking tease,” Louis spits.

“And you’ve always loved it,” Harry replies. “Know how badly you want this.”

“Are you going to fuck me or talk the whole time?” Louis asks dryly. 

“Always such a mouth on you, too,” Harry says. Louis rolls them over again, pushing Harry’s chest down against the mattress.

“Know how much you love when I suck you off right before you fuck me,” Louis says, kissing him with a mess of teeth and tongue before slotting between his legs. He gets Harry’s jeans off and his cock falls heavily against his abs. “I know how hot I get you from just my mouth alone.”

Louis grabs his cock in his hand, licking the little blurb of precome and then fitting him into his mouth, sliding it down his throat. Harry groans, putting his hand in Louis’ hair and giving it a rough tug.

“Know how much you love getting your hair pulled,” Harry murmurs, pushing his head further down on his member. “Know how much you love when I fuck your mouth.”

Louis bobs his head up and down Harry’s length, hallowing out his cheeks just the way he knows Harry likes most. He knows exactly how to flick his tongue to get that sound out of Harry, knows exactly how to swallow around him to make him tremble. 

He pops off with a wet noise, his lips red and wet. He looks up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes, the way he knows gets Harry going, and gives one final lick at the underside of Harry’s cock.

“Know how bad you want to fuck me,” Louis purrs. Harry pulls him up by the neck and kisses him roughly, biting his bottom lip. He pushes him off and lays him on his back again, pinning his wrists together over his head.

“Know how much you love it when I take control, when I tie you up and fuck you good,” Harry drones into Louis’ ear. “Know how much you love when I open you up with my tongue and fingers, nice and slow.”

Harry grabs the lube from the spot Louis has always kept it and gets between Louis’ legs, spreading them wide. He coats his fingers and circles Louis’ hole before pressing in slowly, feeling the resistance. He slides a second finger in besides it, hooking them inside and brushing against Louis’ prostate, receiving a gasp from Louis. Harry smirks, biting down into Louis’ thigh.

“Know how you love when I play with your hole, pressing against your sweet spot and getting you to come over and over again,” Harry murmurs, twisting a third finger inside. 

“Christ,” Louis gasps, his back arching off the bed slightly. 

Harry pulls out his fingers suddenly, spreading Louis’ cheeks and licking into him quickly. Louis’ breath hitches and his hands find themselves in Harry’s curls, gripping them tightly. “Shit, shit, eat me out, eat my ass.”

Harry smirks, circling his tongue around and tasting the inside of Louis’ walls. He nuzzles Louis’ balls with his nose and breathing in his scent, digging his fingers into his thick thighs.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Louis moans. “Oh, god.”

Harry kisses his hole one last time before moving to Louis’ lips and kissing him again. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Fuck my ass,” Louis says against Harry’s mouth. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Harry says roughly, unwrapping Louis’ legs and putting his hands on his waist, flipping him over onto his stomach. Louis scrambles to get up and raise his ass in the air, burying his face into the sheets.

Harry spreads his cheeks again, running his thumb down his crack and dipping into his opened hole gently. Louis mewls, gripping the sheets with his fingers. 

“Going to make sure you can’t walk properly for days, fuck you the way I know you love,” Harry says, slapping his hand against his cheek once. He pushing into Louis forcefully, giving Louis almost no time to adjust. Louis writhers underneath him, his mouth hanging open and a low moan spilling from his lips. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Louis chants, his voice muffled into the bed. “Fuck me hard. Oh, Harry, fuck me.”

Harry groans at that, squeezing his hips tight and fucking into him, picking up a steady rhythm. Louis feels like all of the air has been knocked from his lungs as he gets pounded into. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Love fucking you, love the noises you make,” Harry moans, his hips slapping against Louis’ thighs.

“Shut up,” Louis snaps. “Just fuck me, fuck me good. Shit, you drive me crazy.”

Harry smirks triumphantly, scratching his nails down Louis’ back and leaving red marks. Louis loves being marked up by Harry, and Harry damn well knows that. Louis feels like his world is being flipped around; they were supposed to be breaking up and now this. He figures it’s a heat of the moment thing though, and this feels so amazing Louis almost doesn’t want it to end. Harry is the only one that’s been able to make him feel like this, to make him feel like he’s inside out. 

“Oh, shit, ‘m gonna come, ‘m so close,” Louis pants against the sheets, his body moving with each thrust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Know how much you love when you come untouched, know you think it’s so intense. Don’t touch yourself, Louis; come just like this. Come from my cock, just my cock,” Harry says lowly. He presses his back to Louis’ and wraps an arm around his waist, sucking a bruise between his shoulder blades.

“Oh god,” Louis chokes and squeezes his eyes shut. He fists the sheets and cries out, coming hotly onto his stomach. Harry fucks him through it quickly, biting into his shoulders. He comes buried inside of Louis, feeling his body shudder through his orgasm. 

Harry pulls out suddenly and rolls onto his back. Louis takes a bit longer to recover, breathing deeply and trying to regain any sense he had before. He sits up a few moments later and he’s ready to kick Harry out, but he’s already snoring lightly. Harry has always been like this. He’s got the stamina of a racehorse but the second it’s over he needs a powernap and it always drove Louis mad. He was always ready to go again right away and always loved the oversensitivity of it.

He sighs heavily and rolls onto his side. He looks at Harry for a while, thinking about the past two years together. Harry was the first guy he’s ever actually fallen in love with. He really thought he was going to be the one he settled down with, but things change.

He falls asleep a little bit later, his body lax and sated from his orgasm. At some point throughout the night, Harry’s arms end up around Louis, who ends up in the wet spot of his bed. 

Louis wakes up first and sees those familiar arms wrapped around his middle. He sighs, annoyed, and turns around to look at Harry. He feels like an idiot for even doing this with him. They should have just said goodbye and broke it off instead of dragging it out like this. 

“Hey,” Louis says, poking his cheek. “Wake up.”

“Mmph.”

“Wake up right now.”

“Nooo.”

Louis huffs and pulls at one of his curls, which gets him to sit up right away.

“That hurt, you know I hate that,” Harry pouts.

“We shouldn’t have done that. You need to leave. We broke up,” Louis says.

“We did,” Harry nods, rubbing a circle on Louis’ hip with his palm.

“We aren’t together anymore,” Louis tries again. Harry hums and kisses his shoulder blade.

“I know. We’re done,” Harry says, kissing up the back of his neck. 

“I’m serious,” Louis says, but it comes out strangled. He loves when Harry kisses him, it doesn’t matter where.

“Me too,” Harry murmurs. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathes, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him, kissing him hard. Harry smirks into it, reaching behind him and squeezing his ass. “Eat me out.”

Louis loves being rimmed almost as much as anything else. The first time it ever happened was when Harry went down on him to finger him open but then licked him inside. Louis freaked out but Harry shushed him, and he came in seconds. He begged for it again and came four times that night. Harry knows it’s a weakness of his.

“C’mere,” Harry says lowly. Louis scrambles and fits himself over Harry’s mouth and faces Harry’s body. “You gonna suck me off?”

“Yes,” Louis whispers, leaning over and putting his forearms on either side of Harry’s hips. Harry spreads his cheeks and licks inside of him, his hole still swollen and pink from last night’s fuck. Louis hisses, scratching Harry’s sides. He wraps his lips around Harry’s cock and sucks it softly, like a baby from a bottle. 

Harry laps his tongue inside of Louis, doing a sloppy and messy job of eating him out which is exactly what Louis loves most. He loves it to be wet and dirty and he fucking loves Harry for it.

Louis swirls his tongue around the tip of Harry’s cock, dipping the tip into his slit. Harry bucks up his hips slightly, fucking his tongue in and out. 

“You always taste so good,” Harry moans. “Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks after popping off of his cock. 

“Smell good too. Tell you all the time,” Harry says. “Love when you ride my face.”

“Fuck, me too,” Louis moans. He rotates his hips, holding on to Harry’s thighs for balance. “Shit, yeah, baby.”

Harry moans into it, pressing his nose to Louis’ perineum and pressing his tongue in further. Louis groans, going back down on Harry and bobbing his head quickly with purpose. He hallows his cheeks and fits him further down his throat, moaning around him as Harry slides a finger inside of him. He strokes Louis’ prostate softly, making Louis’ toes curl.

“Fuck, ‘m gonna come, Lou,” Harry warns, licking around his finger. Louis hums around him and massages his balls in his hand. Harry groans loudly as his hips stutter and he comes down Louis’ throat. Louis swallows around him, pressing his hips down against Harry’s face, begging for more.

“C’mon, ‘m so fucking close, c’mon,” Louis whines. Harry pulls his fingers out and pulls his cheeks apart, fucking his tongue in and out while Louis practically suffocates him with his ass on his face. “Fuck, fuck, shit, c’mon!”

He grinds his hips down, gaining friction on his cock from Harry’s chest, feeling it twitch somewhere between his pecs. His breath hitches when he’s had too much and comes hot over Harry’s chest. Harry eats him out through it, kissing his rim and rubbing his thighs.

Louis sits up and unsaddles Harry. He sees his mouth is a beautiful swollen red and he looks properly blissed out. Louis can’t help but smirk because he knows exactly how to get Harry like this. 

“What are we doing?” Louis asks suddenly. “We can’t just…break up and fuck all the time. It defeats the purpose of a break up.”

“Louis,” Harry says slowly, his voice lower than normal. “I’m not even sure why we decided to break up in the first place. We’re pretty fucking perfect for each other,” he says, holding out his hand and intertwining it with Louis’, their rope and anchor tattoos matching up. Louis sighs softly and rubs his knuckles.

“Yeah, I know we are. I just thought maybe…you were bored of me and needed an escape before it got too far,” Louis mumbles.

“I was in too deep with you from the beginning, honestly. I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave you. Jesus, I was going to propose to you right before we broke up,” Harry admits. 

“You what?” Louis asks suddenly, his grip on Harry’s hand tightening. 

“Yeah, I mean, I really thought you’d be it for me, you’d be the one I’d marry and have kids with and stuff. I thought you wanted the same thing,” Harry shrugs, looking down at their hands.

“Ask me now,” Louis says suddenly, his eyes soft. 

“What?” Harry looks up.

“Ask me to marry you.”

“Louis,” Harry grins. “We’re naked and sticky with come and I know there is no where I would rather be than here. I’m pretty sure you’re going to call everyone you know and tell them I proposed to you right after break up sex while we were both coming off a post orgasm high and I think it pretty much sums up our entire relationship. I love you more than I love anything else and I would be honored if you would be my husband. So, will you marry me?”

Louis smiles wide, leaning over and kissing him hard, squeezing their hands together. Harry smiles into it, and it’s bunch of teeth clashing more than kissing, but it’s perfect.

“Yes, yes, yes, I do,” Louis says, kissing him again.

“’I do’ is for the wedding, dork,” Harry snorts.

“I’m practicing.”


End file.
